


Just Dance Instead

by Yagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagi/pseuds/Yagi
Summary: The prompt was just the word "dancing." I know nothing about dancing, but I've seen "Dirty Dancing" more times than I care to admit, so this happened.





	

A high-pitched giggle escaped rosebud lips as lithe fingers slid down his side, and just like that, the moment was ruined. Again.

“Will you stop that?” Kunzite tried to sound stern.

“But it tickles,” came the reply from between giggles. Then, after a moment to try to compose himself, he said, “Let’s try again.”

“No laughing this time,” the taller man warned, but his voice was more of a purr than a roar and he ended with a light nibble on his partner’s ear.

But there was already an expectant grin on Zoisite’s face as Kunzite raised his partner’s slender arm and slid his fingers down. This time his fingers didn’t even make it all the way to Zoi’s armpit before the laughing began and the whole thing fell apart again.

“I didn’t even do anything that time.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Zoi said again through giggles.

“No more laughing this time.”

“I’ll try.”

Zoi took another moment to calm down, but then he made the mistake of looking at his partner’s unsmiling face and the giggles started all over again. Kunzite always took everything so seriously, even something as fun and lighthearted as dancing.

“Are you finished?”

“I think so.”

“All right.” Kunzite started the music one more time. Standing behind his partner, he raised one of Zoi’s arms and slid a hand down the smaller man’s side. Through some Herculean effort, he managed not to laugh that time, and was rewarded with the praise, “Good.”

The twirl was slightly awkward, but Zoi recovered quickly enough. He formed a frame with his arms, his right hand held firmly in his partner’s, while Kunzite’s right hand found its place on Zoi’s left shoulder. The younger of the two settled easily into the “woman’s role” in the dance, letting his partner lead him through a series of steps and turns in time to the music.

When the time was right, Zoi got his running start and nimbly leaped into his lover’s arms... at which point they both toppled over from the momentum of the overzealous leap and ended up in one another’s arms on the floor.

“We’re going to have to work on the lifts,” Zoisite quipped as he rubbed at what was sure to become a bruise on his knee. “Are you all right?”

“Nothing hurt but my pride.”

“I guess that’s enough ‘Dirty Dancing’ for one night,” Zoi said, starting to get up.

Kunzite pulled him back to the floor.

“Not so fast,” he purred. “We haven’t even got to the dirty part yet.”


End file.
